toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Eggplant
"Time for my ultraviolet Laser Vision!" —'Eggplant', various episodes Eggplant is the second-in-command of the Veggie League. He is known for his x-ray vision as well as his laser vision. He has been using these abilities alongside Mushroom to fight crime since even before the Veggie League was officially established. History ''Adventures On Toy Island'' Eggplant and the Veggie League first appear in Adventures On Toy Island while starring in their segment The Veggie League. Since their introductory episode "The Veggie League", they continue to appear to thwart the evil plans of various diabolical villains. They also show up in the crossover episodes alongside the other protagonists, Punk, Rudolph, and Bunny Bond. Notable incidents from the segment include a bank robbery, a team of surfing evildoers, an attempt at freezing the city, fungi taking over the city, the museum exhibits coming to life, and the economy collapsing. Luckily, Eggplant and the rest of the Veggie League are able to successfully resolve the conflict each time one pops up. Eggplant has clashed with multiple villains, including Cha-Ching Chaser, Kahunia, Mr. Winter Squash, Fungite, Mister History, Fruit Bombay, Vege Trap, Mob Bob, and Adrian Durian. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Eggplant makes a cameo in ''Oshawott: The Force of Hippo where he and the rest of the Veggie League, working for Charlie, are sent to help the Toy Island Crew reach Madame Tigre's Sky Castle. However, in doing so, they are forced to sacrifice themselves. ''Toy Island Party! Eggplant is referenced in the ''Toy Island Party! minigame Crop Collectors, as one of the players must collect as many eggplants as possible. ''Curtis Ball'' series Eggplant appears in Curtis Ball Tournament as an unlockable player character in the updated version of the game. He is a default member of Team Hippo and a Skill type character, meaning he has good Skill whilst lacking in Land Speed, Power, Attack, and Reach. He is also said to have good special abilities. His regular special ability is X-Ray Vision, where he sees through the opponents and into the goal, somehow causing the ball to appear in the goal. His friend ability is Laser Vision, where he aims at the opponent's goal and shoots a laser beam, Stunning anyone in its blast, while a friend runs with the ball towards the goal. Eggplant returns as an unlockable character in Curtis Ball Showdown, where he can be unlocked by performing 50 effect shots. As a Skill type player, he boasts good Skill, Jump, and Steal at the cost of low Air Time and Screen. For his campaign condition, he decides to try out Curtis Ball, playing up to the regional tournament level. ''Friends' Kombat'' series Eggplant is an unlockable character in Friends' Kombat II. He is unlocked by playing 825 matches or by clearing Event #44: 4 Veggies 4 the Win! using himself. He has medium weight but is below average in jump and speed. Eggplant's attacks use various contraptions he has built in his lab and are somewhat powerful. They do not combo well. His regular special is Laser Vision. He shoots a laser from his eyes, and if it is charged up it can go farther distances. His side special is X-Ray Vision, where he shoots an x-ray from his eyes. It can pass through characters and does more damage the more characters it passes through. His up special is Heli Twirly where he takes out his invention, the Heli Twirly, to take him to the skies. His down special is Plant Seed, where he plants a seed that, when passed by, sprouts a large man-eating plant to deal damage. His Final Smash is Laser Storm, where he channels a huge amount of energy and unleashes a strong laser beam. Eggplant returns in Friends' Kombat: United ''as an unlockable player character. He can be unlocked by winning 50 online matches or by playing 225 VS matches. Some of his attacks have been powered up to send his opponents flying farther. '''Heli Twirly' now has a larger propellor that reliably cuts through opponents. ''Friends' Racing'' Eggplant is referenced in Friends' Racing by the kart body Veggie Mobile, which appears to be made from various vegetables, as the axles are eggplants. It has above-average drift at the cost of decreased off-road. ''Friends' Baseball'' Eggplant appears in Friends' Baseball as a member of Big Tigger's unlockable team. Character Eggplant is the smartest member of the Veggie League. His experience in combat has developed his reflexes during active situations, but when it doesn't require quick fighting, he likes to analyse the situation and take things slowly, determining the most efficient method or process to use to defeat the villains. However, Eggplant acts serious most of the time, so he makes sure that the Veggie League remains on-task. Appearance Eggplant is a purple eggplant. He has green leaves on the top of his head. His arms and feet are golden yellow, while his nose is bright yellow. When he smiles, the inside of his mouth can be seen, which is red. Powers and abilities Eggplant is known for his x-ray vision. This ability has let him see through walls to locate characters or items. This has helped him on many occasions to search for a villain on the run or a stolen artifact. Eggplant is also known for his laser vision, which he uses to attack the enemy. It can burn holes through soft fabrics like clothing, and if he uses it long enough he can burn a hole through a wall. Trivia *Eggplant's appearance in Oshawott: The Force of Hippo is non-canonical, so he is not dead. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adventures On Toy Island Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Veggie League Category:Friends' Kombat II Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters